I Got You
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: A place to crash... No need to ask... Tyler loved Caroline. No doubt about it he loved her from that first moment but he was her best friend and he didn't know how to get her to see that he wanted to be more. Just when he thinks he has no chance of ever changing her mind a past love turns up and he plays the fake boyfriend hoping that one day the lie would become real.


It should've started differently, this day. If hail had fell from the sky or the Pocomoke River had turned to blood then she might have seen it coming. But the sun had risen beautifully and she had smiled at it before stretching the kinks out of her back. The day had seemed bright with promise even as she had shook Tyler from his perch on the couch where she had left him watching Cinemax the night before. It wasn't unusual for her best friend Tyler Lockwood to spend the night at her loft. They often crashed at each other's place. And it had been that way since college.

"Food Ty. We're going for food," Caroline repeated close to his ear smirking when he turned adorably up at her and answered, "Mkay."

All in all, a normal morning. Nothing to suggest the impending doom she now faced. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, blinked and then looked up and around. Bright fluorescent lights, the smell of the bakery filling her nostrils, the cool meat package of the deli slices in her hand and _**him**_…He was still there. God, he was still there. Still more handsome than any man had any right to be, still golden curls and blue eyes and arms solid like an armored truck.

Why couldn't he have gotten fat? Lost all his hair or been imperceptibly scarred? And here she was shopping in sweats, Tyler's wife-beater and a sweater. Tyler… maybe she could grab her errant best friend from the snack aisle where he was sure to be stocking up on M&Ms and book it before he got a glimpse of her. But just as she was about to turn the bastard looked up.

"Care?" he seemed to whisper her name, in shock, in awe. And all Caroline could think was that how she wished she had at least put on some make-up. As he approached she schooled her features. She could do this. She could look at him and pretend that he was nothing more than the past to her. That he was not the only guy she had ever allowed in her heart. She could do this.

"Hey. How are you?" she answered pleasantly while a mantra of _Breathe_ was on repeat in her head.

"I'm…I'm good. You look amazing," he smiled a little awkwardly as he took her in.

"Thanks."

After that there were a few minutes of silence as Caroline looked anywhere but at him and she felt his eyes as they bore into her. She knew she had to end this awkward encounter before…

"Care, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry and…"

Before _**that**_ happened. Caroline knew she needed to leave now. She could have pretended he was an old high school friend if he just kept his mouth shut but he hadn't and she didn't know how long she could stand before breaking down.

Just as she thought she would pass out from the flood of emotion bombarding her she felt a familiar warmth against her back. Tyler had finally returned his arm slipping around her waist his lips pressed to her head as she leaned back into him, just needing his warmth, his strength.

"Hey babe…" it was their signal, the only time he ever called her babe was when he was saving her from some unwanted situation and usually from some undesired attention at the hand of some guy as her fake boyfriend, "I finally found the M&Ms, had to almost beat an old lady with her cane for the last pack of sour skittles though."

She smiled weakly at him slipping her hand in his for a squeeze and turned, "Honey, this is Matthew Donovan. I just ran into him."

"Matthew Donovan," Ty repeated at her before turning his head toward the man, "Nice to meet you."

"You too man," she heard Matt reply.

"It was nice seeing you again Matt. I guess I'll see you around." And with that she pushed her trolley away.

"Matt as in…" it was Tyler, his voice concerned.

"Yes."

"Care…" he began but she knew if she heard his words she would break and she couldn't afford to. Not in the supermarket. So she pleaded, "Just, not yet. Just …let's get the groceries to the car."

Caroline didn't look at him as they made their way to the cashier knowing that she would break when she saw the worry in his eyes. So she held on with deep breaths and lots of blinking, until they reached the parking lot when she finally let go.

* * *

Tyler ran his hand through her blond curls, the tenderness contrasting with the burning rage he felt. She hadn't stopped crying since they got back to the car, hadn't stopped when he lifted her into the elevator, bags in hand. She hadn't stopped when he placed her on the bed and climbed in with her wrapping her in his arms. And he knew that Matt Donovan better hide his pretty boy face because he was liable to smash it to bits if he saw it again.

"Care…" he put his hand under her chin but she refused to let him raise her face.

"I…I…It's been years. Why couldn't he have gained weight or looked awful?" she sobbed.

"The universe is never that fair but I could smash his face in for you."

And for the first time she looked at him since the supermarket, "God, why did he have to come here? Of all the places in the freaking world. Why couldn't he go to New York, Chicago, Atlanta, anywhere but here! I just…"' she seemed to stop as if she couldn't quite get out what she wanted. So he let her just breathe tightening his arms around her.

"I don't think I ever told you the full story," she whispered into his chest. And she hadn't. Not really. She had barely eeked out his name when they were in college before changing the subject but she never told him why the name had bothered her so. The rest had been gleaned from Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, her two crazy best friends but even they had refused to give him details simply stating that Caroline had a romantic past with Matt Donovan. He didn't want to pry but now he wished he had pushed for more details so he knew what he was dealing with.

"We met when I was in my senior year in high school," she started slowly, "Matt was a junior in college. And I was so happy that someone like him wanted me. So happy that the girl who wasn't the prettiest or the smartest or the most deep could land a guy like that, you know. It didn't take long for me to be head over heels for him and he claimed to feel the same for me. It got… far. Engagement ring far. W-Wedding plans far. And we had approached it the right way, I thought. Logistically I would work for a year so he could finish school and then he would work while I was in school so we wouldn't have to depend on our parents for everything. I mean it made sense. At least to me. My parents weren't exactly behind me getting married so young but…I was happy and I was eighteen, not much they could do to stop it. But they didn't have to. There I was standing in my white dress, the happiest I'd felt in my life, waiting for him. And I waited while he was an hour late, then two hours late. I still waited when his best friend showed up and said he had no idea where he was. I stayed while the Father sympathetically told me there was another engagement that evening. I felt like I waited for him forever and I didn't weep. Not once. I just waited because…he couldn't have done that. No explanation, no call, no note. I mean, who does that to a girl you claim to love? Just leave her like that! And I haven't seen him since then. He never had the decency to ever come back."

Tyler actually gritted his teeth glad that her face was buried in his chest so she couldn't see the absolute rage that was vibrating from his body. How could the bastard do that to her? Not even have the balls to show his face. Caroline deserved so much more. He listened as she continued, "It was too late for college by then. I had already deferred so I just packed my bags and left, travelled the world for a year, worked and grew and forgot about him. I thought I had forgotten about him. But now he's here! Why is he here? Of all the cities in the world why did he have to come here?"

Tyler just slipped his hands around her as she started to cry in earnest again. Why the hell did Matt have to come here?

* * *

_The Universe hates me!_

_The Universe HATES ME!_

After the weekend from hell also known as the-time-she-saw-Matt-Donovan-again, Caroline had been determined to put his sudden reappearance behind her. She had let herself cry it out in ways she never had even after all these years. And now she was ready for normal again. There was no reason that she couldn't live in the same city as Matt. She could live here see him by chance every six months - especially since she had decided to stop shopping at that grocery store and shop across town – and keep living her life as normal. At least that had been the plan when she woke up and got dressed for work at Media Associates. She had awoken with a new determination. Waking Tyler she had made them both breakfast so he didn't have to go home. Half of his wardrobe was at her place anyway so he had dressed after breakfast giving her a long lingering hug, his eyes still concerned. She loved that man she really did. He hadn't left the whole weekend despite the crying fest, had even stayed to pig out with ice-cream and chocolate while they watched the Die Hard movies again, a favourite of both of them. When he was gone this morning she had promised herself that was the last time he would see her cry over stupid Matt Donovan.

Caroline pulled into the parking lot of her work place. As a junior copyeditor she worked her ass off but as her boss Katherina Petrova loved her, she basically got free reign. So when she settled in for the morning, the last thing she expected to see was Kat's head peaking around the corner.

"Good Morning Care, _we've got a new boy in town_!" the dark haired beauty was the best boss. Laidback but still ambitious, excitable but still focused and she was just a few years older than Caroline and was already head of her division. The only thing she couldn't understand was the woman's obsession with musicals hence the Hairspray reference in her greeting.

Caroline barely had time to register the warning before her eyes met blues one and it was testament to her control that she didn't spout the string of curse words that ran through her mind. What was the son of a bitch doing here?

Kat continued oblivious to the tension that had escalated 100-fold in the room, "This is Matthew Donovan and he's joining our division. And since you are my favourite – tell no one I said that– and basically run this division I was hoping you would you show him the ropes."

Caroline's eyes widened in horror but her boss had already turned toward Matt.

"She's amazing and friendly and super-hot…"

"And has a boyfriend!" Caroline chimed in and Kat turned immediately back to her.

"OMG! It's Tyler isn't it? I told you, you guys were awesome together. You owe me details missy," it was one of the things she liked most about her boss. She switched between being a total kid to a slave-driver in the blink of an eye. And fortunately she hadn't allowed Matt to get a word edgewise. So Caroline had had more than a few seconds to brace herself. She hoped Matt kept his mouth shut she didn't want her place of occupation inundated with rumors about them. Yes, the universe hates her but she would fight back, hold her head up, show the bast- Matt around and leave him. Her plan to avoid him like the plague might not pan out but she was stronger than this and no way was he messing up her chances. She was the fast track to get a promotion because word out was that Kat needed a new senior and Caroline was determined to get the position. She knew she wasn't the highest-ranking person but she had proven herself competent and capable and there was no way the bast-Matt was going to mess this up.

"Okay, so forget the hot comment, that guy is her soulmate. So Caroline, just give Matt a quick run through. He worked for one of our competitors before so he knows his stuff, just give him a tour for me please. I have a meeting with the men upstairs. Thanks."

And out she sped. Caroline knew she wouldn't have a choice but to look at him now but she delayed it for as long as possible. Shifting the papers on her desk she stood and walked over finally making eye contact.

Matt's eyes looked troubled and his lip was caught between his teeth, a habit he had a long time ago. He did it when he was nervous. She looked away not wanting to remember anything about him, "So, this is the ground floor where all the magic happens. Well less magic and more like…"

"Care," He called reaching out his hand to grab her arm. She was so startled by his touch that she lost her footing. And because Hera wanted to punish her for throwing that juice box in the park, she felt her ankle wrenching as she went down. Unfortunately (yes, unfortunately because she would rather bust her ass than let Matt touch her!) Matt was there and he caught her effortlessly around the waist. She tried immediately to stand but to her dismay she found she couldn't put weight on her ankle.

"Oh my god, Care! Are you alright?" Of course they had an audience now, Toby the genious graphic artist had popped his head out of his office. She nodded but Matt answered in the negative and Toby being the nice dope he was quickly helped Matt to maneuver her into the first available chair. Caroline looked down at her rapidly swelling ankle and sighed. Maybe she should offer penance or was it homage and sacrifice the Greek gods favoured.

"I'm fine," she reiterated when they fussed around her but her protest fell on deaf ears when she winced as she tried to move her ankle.

"No you're not," Matt again, "You need to get that checked out. I will tell Ms. Petrova and take you the hospital."

"No!" she almost shouted causing Matt to stop dead in his tracks. Summoning every skill she had she forced her voice to be light and calm, "It's your first day of work, you still have a lot to do. I'll call Tyler and he'll take me."

Matt looked troubled again, "Does he…Does he work here?"

"No, he's a junior lawyer at a law firm not far from here," she didn't want to tell Matt that Tyler worked at his father's law firm, one of the most prestigious in the state. Lockwood and Lockwood were the best corporate lawyers this side of the country with both brothers, Richard and Mason grooming Tyler for takeover. Before he could protest she pulled out her cell and dialed Tyler.

"Hey Care, what's up?"

"Hey babe. I twisted my ankle at work, can you come and get me?"

"Yeah, right away. Is anything else wrong?" Obviously the babe had tipped him off.

"Um, no I'll be waiting here with Matt."

"Matt? As in…shit! I'll be there in five minutes." And that was the reason she would die for the man because no matter what he was always there for her.

"Fifteen Ty. Don't get yourself arrested breaking any speed laws," she giggled knowing Tyler had a lead foot on a normal day.

"Yeah yeah. I'm on my way."

"Ok."

When she put down the phone she realized Matt was still there. She had totally forgotten about him in the few seconds she had talked to her best friend. He just looked at her before saying, "I take it he's coming."

"Yep."

"Look Care, I didn't…I didn't know you worked here. It was a weird coincidence first seeing you and now working here. I just…"

It was a good thing Toby had gone to tell their boss what had happened. She watched as he sighed running his fingers through his hair rumpling it.

"I just want to apologize for everything and if this is too much…If this is too strange I'll look for another job. I'll…"

"Look," she started bracing herself. She was a professional. She was no longer the girl Matt Donovan had left at the altar. She could do this, she had to do this. For the eighteen year old girl he left broken. He didn't deserve to know he had any power left over her emotions, "That isn't necessary. I'm a professional, you're a professional. It's been…almost a decade and I've moved on as I'm sure you have. There is no reason we can't be civil about this and work at the same place. Okay? It's fine."

He looked down quickly taking a deep breath. Looking back up he smiled a little sadly at her before saying, "Right. You're right. There's absolutely no reason we can't work together. Good. Good."

Caroline gave him a quick smile and then a genuine one spread across her face when she spotted a dark head coming toward her. Matt looked back and then stepped away when he saw her preoccupation.

"You alright?" Tyler asked immediately looking into her eyes. She nodded and when he seemed satisfied he kissed her on the lips. She knew the display was for Matt since he stood somewhere off to the side but she couldn't help the flutter in her stomach at being kissed after so long. The last time she had kissed Tyler had been two years ago when they both had gotten drunk. She was pretty sure he didn't even remember because he was so wasted. She regretted now not having got the full experience then clouded as it was by the alcohol. His lips were full and soft and so heavenly smooth. He didn't stay long enough for her to get a taste of the warmth inside because he pulled back. She had to suppress the moan of protest that rose immediately to the back of her throat.

He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking and she had the sudden urge to giggle.

"My bag's in my office. If you don't mind getting it, we'll go. "

Tyler nodded finally acknowledging Matt with a stiff greeting. It took him a few seconds to get back and then he was scooping her into his arms. Caroline gave a little squeal before protesting but Tyler would have none of it.

"You're not eighteen anymore, you know," She scolded remembering their first years of college when Tyler would lift her just to hear her scream.

"Yeah but you of all people should know I still have my football physique," he said with a wink. And she did. And as she thought about his actual body, for the first time in a long time in Tyler's presence, she blushed.

* * *

"You know Richard's going to have your butt for this right?" Caroline told Tyler as they rested in his apartment. Going to the emergency room had been a far more rapid affair than she would have imagined. Fortunately she had done minimal damage to her tendon but she needed to be off of it for at least a week. That meant sick leave and blissful voltaren.

"For anyone but you. He loves you. Plus Mom and Mason have my back, they love you too," He smiled wide and Caroline grinned because it was true. She often teased Tyler that his parents loved her more than him; a fact he never argued with. In the beginning Mrs. Lockwood had thought she was Tyler's girlfriend. They had taken time painstakingly to get her to understand that no, she was not in fact Tyler's girlfriend. Then the woman was convinced that Tyler would marry Caroline because Tyler never had girls who were friends. Now she more or less got the idea but that didn't mean the occasional hint wasn't dropped about how ecstatic she would be to find herself a grandmother while she was still young enough to look hot.

She heard him sigh before he turned to face her and she knew he wanted to talk about something.

"Care, how do you feel about Matt working with you? Really?"

She sighed out too thinking before answering honestly, "I don't know, truthfully. I thought this weekend was a fluke and I'd never have to see him again but maybe this is good…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Really why?"

"To force me to deal with it… with him. I don't think I ever really dealt with how he broke my heart. Not that I'm pining for him or was pining for him for seven years, God no! But I think being around him will help me move past what happened between us."

She saw him nod his head in understanding before saying , "He steps out of line you let me know. "

"Alright Mr. big bad wolf," She teased remembering the day she had dubbed him that…the day they met.

"Babe, you know its wolverine." Neither noticed that there was no one around to hear the endearment.

* * *

"Mom! Holly said you were up here!" He shouted up the stairs as he ascended to the attic. He had no idea why his mother was digging around in the attic. It was dusty. Well not as dusty and moldy as it could be since she got it cleaned and aired out every couple months but still.

"Yes. I'm up here." His mother answered as he turned the corner. She was pulling down a rug far too big for her to handle.

"Mom, what are you doing, let me get that for you!" he charged forward before the whole thing could tumble down on her small frame.

"Thanks. I've been looking at some of your Nonna's old rugs. She had a few ones that would fit right in the Parisian theme I'm having for the firm's party next week. Are you bringing Caroline as your date?"

"I…I don't know." He answered gravely as he placed the rug on the floor.

"Honey, what's wrong? Normally you'd be denying adamantly even if I made the insinuation Caroline could be more even though I know you are in love with her and have been for a long time. So what is going on?"

So he told her and Tyler thinks for the first time he heard his mom giggle. Oh Carol Lockwood has laughed deeply, heartily but Tyler doesn't think he has ever heard her give an honest to goodness, 100% teen-girl-with-a-crush-giggle ever. But here she was…giggling.

"Sweetheart, you are so in love with this girl! I'm sorry for laughing but you two are so cute. I know I might not be in the majority here when I say this but I am so glad this kid came back into her life so she can move on. She's been holding back a part of herself and now you'll be able to make your move. And - you may not have noticed but - she's given you the perfect excuse."

"Huh?" he asked slightly confused.

"You are her fake boyfriend. So …act like it! This week you are going to send her favourite chocolate. Girls like that. Then you are going to bring her as your date to the dinner. Next week is valentine's day and you are going to have a week of love and romance. Everyday you will either meet her for lunch or send a gift and you have Matt as an excuse. P.s. No more sleeping at her place. Beg off and tell her that you have work to do. You pick her up but drop her back off. You are going to woo her."

Tyler looked at his mother uncertainly, "Mom, are you sure…"

"Absolutely this will work. By the end of these two weeks she will be in love with you."

* * *

Lying in her bed Caroline caught herself doodling Tyler's name on the paper she was writing on. _What was she, in fourth grade?_ At this point it would be moot to deny she missed him. It was getting totally ridiculous. It had been one week for goodness sake and she had seen him at least four times since then. But it wasn't the same. He hadn't slept at her apartment in a week. They hadn't watched movies in a week or pigged out on Chinese or ice-cream or even the chocolate he had sent her.

She missed her best friend. And she couldn't say anything because he was working. Or at least he said he was and who was she to argue. They had lunch twice, dinner once and he had popped in at a random time to bring a gift basket from Ghirardelli containing all her favourites. It had been really sweet. But it was the weekend and she wanted him here with her. But she had already called him and he had declined so she was back to the drawing board. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she grabbed her tablet calling her friends on Skype.

"Lena, Bonnie!" she squealed and heard the amused laughter from the other side, "I desperately need a girl's night, can you come over?"

"Of course Care. Let me just message Stefan…" Elena said picking up her phone.

"And I'll call Jer maybe they can keep each other company tonight," Bonnie said giggling.

Soon the night was set and Caroline was going down to the grocery to pick up wine, popcorn and ice-cream. Her ankle was still a little sore but she had been a good girl this week and kept off it. Bonnie was bringing the snacks and Elena was making sandwiches for if they got hungry. She loved her girls and loved that they all still lived so close. Bonnie owned her own café and bookshop. She had done Library studies at college but wanted a job where she could still interact with people. She and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother, had been going strong for three years now after reconnecting on a visit to Elena.

Elena was the wild card. She had married one of the hottest racers, an Italian by the name of Stefan Salvatore who had come to compete in the American circuit. They had married quickly and quietly in her freshman year. His brother and manager, Damon had almost killed him but after a while even he could see how in love the couple was. When Stefan wasn't racing around the world, they lived in Virginia simply because the elder Gilbert wanted to be close to her brother and best friends.

When Caroline arrived at Bonnie's, Elena was already there and she settled into the pillows and cracked the wine knowing she would need it before the night was through.

"So Care, where is that man of yours?"

"Man?" she scowled at Elena.

"Tyler of course. Have you two gotten together yet?"

"You know we're just friends Elena."

"Right, just friends." She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in the girl's voice, "I am surprised he let you out tonight."

"Yeah well, he's working. Something I did none of this week," Caroline sighed again.

"I'm sorry babe," it was Bonnie this time, "I know how much you love your job."

"Yeah… right."

"What? Something happened at work?" Both girls were staring her down.

"I haven't really told you guys because I knew you would freak but…" And she told them about Matt from the supermarket run in to the breakdown and Tyler's comfort to finding out Matt was going to be working with her and his attempts at apology.

Of course Elena was the first one to react. Sometimes Caroline thought the girl was born for an Italian opera. It was actually hilarious knowing Stefan was the complete antithesis.

"That bastard! He thinks he can just show up…I will cut him!"

"Elena calm down," Caroline said looking to Bonnie for help but as she looked into the dark eyes they were blazing as much as Elena's were.

"I will not calm down, Stefan has a buzz saw," the brunette continued, "I cut off il suo cazzo piccolo and stuff it down his throat."

"Huh?" they both looked at her puzzled.

"His small cock. It sounded more ladylike in Italian."

The girls snorted and then busted out laughing. Soon Elena had joined in and they laughed until their sides hurt. When they calmed down Bonnie turned to Caroline and asked her how she was dealing Matt aka the prick working with her.

"Honestly I haven't given Matt much thought. It's Tyler that is confusing me. He hasn't slept by my place for the week. He's been taking me to lunch and dinner but whenever I suggest a movie or a sleep over he declines.

She saw her friends look at each other and smile but Elena spoke, "Sounds to me like he's trying to date you."

"What?!" her head turned so fast she swore she heard a crack.

"Yep, definitely sounds like wooing to me," Bonnie interjected, "So the question is what do you want? Do you want Tyler?"

Caroline didn't answer but thought about it. Did she really want to date her best friend? Dating would mess up everything. But what if it didn't, what if they survived? She didn't notice the look on her best friends faces as they smiled at each other and moved to slip in the movie of the night. _Friends with Kids _

* * *

_Valentine's here with all its fake love and commercialized gift sets for the sole purpose of spitting on those who are single. I mean who even needs…oh!_

Purple Foxgloves. There were purple foxgloves on her desk wrapped prettily in perfect array. Purple foxgloves; her favourite flower which was also rare and expensive. Sliding into her office she smiled at the flowers before grabbing the small white card nestled in the top.

_Deny my heart deny! What I, possess_

_A love so full reaching from corner to corner_

_It seems I can't survive without the former_

_Spinning out of control; I hope to crush. No less!_

_The heart threatens to burst out of my chest._

_For its essence its hope cannot be contained._

A broad smile crossed her face. She knew who these were from. The only person who knew her favourite flower and with whom she had an intimate relationship with this poem. It had been in the first week of classes at University of Michigan and she was sitting sipping a latte when this guy came trudging through the fountain knocking her book and coffee clear from her hands without so much as a by-your-leave. Just as she was about to yell out a string of profanities, a dark-haired tan hottie, Tyler, came out of nowhere literally grabbing the guy mid-stride and dragged him back to her. He made the little twerp apologize and even offered to buy her a new coffee. It was only after they were sitting in the café that she realized that her favourite poem had been ripped in half. Tyler seeing her distress had taken her hand and pulled her to the bookshop where he bought her a brand new book. It had been that kind of selflessness that had marked a seven year friendship. Not even thinking about it she dialed his number.

"You know I love you right?" she squealed with a giggle.

Tyler's husky voice came through the cell phone, "I take it you got my flowers."

"Yes and they are truly amazing. Thank you."

"Anything for you, you know that?"

"And what pray tell is the occasion?"

"The red and white didn't tip you off Care? Your observational skills are slipping."

"Whatever! Valentine isn't until Thursday though."

"Don't worry about that. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's day and tell you that I miss you."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I miss you too. So much Ty. Are you coming over tonight?"

"I wish I could babe," he answered, "But…"

"I know. I know. Am I at least going to see you today?"

"Not…not today. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do."

"Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

And with that she hung up. A small part of her was disappointed that once again she would be going more than 72 hours without seeing Tyler. She didn't know the exact moment that he had become such a staple in her life but he was. Smiling again at her flowers she traced a delicate petal while her mind replayed a conversation she and the girls had. Late in the night the girls had once again turned the topic to Tyler.

"_You love him!" It was Bonnie, quiet, insightful and certain._

"_Of course I love him he's one of my best friends."_

"_No Care. You're in love with him. I don't know why you continue to deny this. You guys are already in a relationship. You sleep and eat together. You take care of each other. You put the other person first 100% of the time. The only thing is that the physical aspect of your relationship has been caught in the third grade since you met him."_

"_That's not true! Tyler and I…I mean we…"_

"_Yep," Elena chimed in "Like Bonnie said totally in love."_

She had shut up for a bit after that. Not entirely sure why she was protesting other than the fact that she hadn't really allowed herself to think like that. Of course she knew how attractive he was. She'd be blind not to notice. It wasn't something she thought about often. Whenever it came up she tended to shift it out of her mind simply because those weren't appropriate thoughts for a best friend. But if she were honest he was beautiful. Handsome in every way a man should be, masculine with his strong jaw and chiseled features. And his smile, like a sunburst of light and beauty. And there was that hint of vulnerability that he only let her see that made her want to wrap her arms around him and hold on until he forgot the world wasn't always giggles and gum drops.

But now she allowed herself to think about him and all they had been to each other. Looking again at her flowers she smiled acknowledging that maybe her friends had been onto something. But something else, something deeper had been holding her back all this time. And again she could attribute that clusterf- um, to Matt Donovan. And maybe it was a great thing Matt had come back into her life when he did because a part of her had been waiting, not for him but waiting for it to be over, really over. And now it was… And just maybe she was ready to explore the possibilities...if that was what Tyler really wanted.

* * *

Any flicker of uncertainty he had vanished when she opened the door. The butterflies in his stomach took flight, filling him with warmth, a warmth that spread out in the far reaches of his mind. She was exquisite. It took him a minute to actually start speaking. Donned in white she was a vision, her smile playful as he stepped back to allow him in.

"Pick up your chin Ty," she teased. She wasn't far off the mark. He was in awe of her. The dress she had on was as innocent as it was provocative. White, draping every curve, a deep V plunging just above her breasts. It fell to mid-thigh revealing her amazing legs. He chuckled softly at her jibe.

"Come on in," she continued, "I actually have a surprise for you. "

They were a little late for their reservation but a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt. As he entered her apartment though his jaw dropped again. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. It looked like the best kind of a romantic getaway. The living area had been transformed – it was the only word that fit. The room had been cleared leaving only the carpet. From the door to the middle of the space was lit by candles, their scents wafting to add just that hint of exotic. He followed the trail to a low table set close to the floor. It was covered by red satin and set with fine china. Red and white cushions surrounded it for sitting and next to it was a bottle of wine chilling on ice.

"Wow," was all he managed to articulate as she helped him with his jacket.

"I called the restaurant and canceled our reservation this morning. I wanted something more intimate tonight."

"Intimate?" he repeated.

"Yep. I mean…if you don't want to we can just…"

"Care, I'd love to," he cut off her rambling looking deep into her eyes and nodded…just once. He couldn't help the smile as she blushed. Dipping her head she turned toward the table but keeping contact slipping her fingers between his.

"I had Salmon delivered from the same restaurant because… I wanted to spend time with you not have you bail me out of jail because of arson charges."

"You know I don't like you because of your culinary skills," he chuckled as they settled down onto the cushions lifting the cover on the food.

"Do you? Like me, I mean? I know lately you've been doing this whole pseudo-dating thing and you've stopped sleeping over but…were you trying to date me? Because you never actually asked me on a date and…"

Tyler just dipped his head as he spoke, "I was scared Care. The last time I made a move you shut me down…"

"What are you talking about?" her eyes met his, "You never made a move!"

"Really Caroline? The day we met. You think I just randomly walk around saving girls from high class pricks and buying them their favourite books for kicks? And again at Brent's party, we made out an entire night and I asked you out and the next day you didn't even remember."

"I was drunk! And you were drunk! I remembered but I didn't think you did! You're telling me that for two years you wanted to date me and never asked me out?" her voice was filled with incredulity.

"We're best friends…"

"That's what I was saying!"

"It would have been awkward if you never felt the same way. The only good thing about Matt Donovan," he spat the name, "was that he forced me to realize that if I didn't do something someone else would take you away."

"As if, " she chuckled, "You're an idiot but so am I."

"Yep, that much I gathered. So I propose a change – Caroline Forbes will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd be honoured," Her smile was radiant.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, the chardonnay easing any residual awkwardness. They fell easily back into banter with just a hint of sexy added to the mix. It felt like foreplay and now in retrospect they had been having foreplay for seven fricking years. Suddenly she had an idea. Grabbing a strawberry she dipped it in the chardonnay before biting it. She almost couldn't help the smirk of triumph that came to her mouth when she saw Tyler's eyes flit and focus on her lips.

"I read somewhere that strawberries enhance the taste of wine," her voice was husky. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed and wondered how long it would take him to make a move. Dipping the strawberry back into the wine she held it out to him, her breath catching as he took the rest of it in his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. When she went to pull back her hand, he caught her wrist and catching the drops that still clung to her fingers. The heat and wetness of his tongue caused an answering flair in her body and she watched unable to move, captivated as she was by his eyes.

"You know what else enhances the flavor of wine? You."

And with that parting line he swept in his lips meeting hers finally. She sighed with his lips against hers, the heat, the passion escalated and still he didn't deepen the kiss. He kept his lips closed as he kissed her harder and harder. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced in her life but she craved, desired more. Gripping his hair tightly in her hands she moaned opening her mouth, flicking her tongue against his bottom lip. She smiled inwardly when she heard him growl. She felt him them laying her down, the weight of his body pressing into hers, the strength of his thighs as he positioned himself between her legs. Finally his tongue was mating with hers, the heat of his hand igniting her own as it moved from her face down to grip the underside of her breast. Caroline couldn't help the whimper that came from her mouth. Slipping her hands down she pulled on his shirt dislodging it from its place tucked in his pants. She immediately went for his belt but in her haste and with the things he was doing to her body with his hands and mouth it wouldn't cooperate. Groaning in frustration she wrenched her mouth away from his reaching down splaying her fingers to hold his firm length through the layer of his pants.

"Shit!" she heard him swear and she smirked, which turned into a pout when he lifted her fingers from him, kissing each knuckle before looking into her eyes.

Chuckling he leaned down for a quick peck, then he spoke, "Care, are you sure about this? Are you sure about us?"

Caroline just smiled because he was still taking care of her, before answering, "As someone recently pointed out to me - we've got everything else. You are without a doubt the most important person in my life. It goes without saying that I love you and would give my right arm without blinking to save you from feeling pain. We practically live together anyway, so quoting Bonnie it's just the physical aspect of our relationship that seems to be stuck in third grade. So I was thinking _big boy _we could do something about that.

Tyler smirked at her again before saying, "Care, I don't want to mess this up. You're it for me."

Tears immediately came to her eyes. Understanding the gravity of what he was saying she replied, "And I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. So if you don't mind, get this dress off of me."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours had Caroline walking on cloud nine. Barely registering work she got through the day anticipating seeing Tyler. Just as she was walking to the office parking lot though she received a text and she sighed in disappointment. He was going to be late. Shaking off her disappointment she got in and drove home. When she arrived she took a shower, before going to the little office she kept in her apartment. She'd much rather be spending time with Tyler but she above anyone else understood how important work was. She decided to leave dinner until he got there. Caroline worked for a few hours until she started to get tired. She was just about to order Chinese when she heard the doorbell. Knowing the goof probably forgot his keys she got up and threw the door open. Only it wasn't Tyler but Matt.

"Hi. Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I told Ms. Petrova I needed to drop off something for you so she gave me your address. I just…I needed to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Caroline stood staring at him. What could he possibly need to talk to her about. Before she could reply he jumped in, "I brought something for you," he pulled a bouquet of Calla lilies from behind his back, moving around her, not waiting for an invite. She looked down at them and she didn't have the heart to tell him she no longer like the flower.

Placing them on the table she turned to him, "What is it Matt?"

He seemed to draw strength from the deep breath he took before saying, "I still love you. And I know I messed up…"

And that knocked the wind right out of her sails. They had been working together for weeks and he never once gave any inkling. This was Matt Donovan the guy who had broke her heart almost a decade ago, left her at the altar for goodness sake…what did he expect?

She interrupted his dirge, whatever he was saying not important, she had to get this out, "Matt I love Tyler. You and I can't get back together."

"Car,e I know I hurt you. I know I messed up…"

"Eight damn years ago! Are you kidding me, right now?"

"I…I know. I just. I saw you today and you were practically glowing and I knew then what I'd known all this time that I love you still."

"No! I'm sorry Matt but no. I love Tyler."

But he still wasnt listening, his voice growing desperate, "Look I know I don't have half as much as money as him and I can't buy you…"

"What are you talking about?"

He lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair continuing, "The guy is a junior lawyer and drives a Lamborghini, doesn't take a genius to figure out he's loaded."

"That's none of your business. Even if I was not in love with Tyler I'm over you, Matt. I grew, I moved on, I've changed."

He paced then as he took in her words. And Caroline hadnt wanted to hurt him despite all he had done to her. She just wasn't in love with him anymore. She saw the moment his eyes found the Harry Winston sunflower necklace Tyler had given her last night as a Valentine's present.

His face quickly turned from pain to anger, "Yeah I guess you did. I never thought you'd sell out for money," he sneered and she lost it. She shouldn't have. Matt had always been that way lashing out when he was hurt, trying to do more damage than what was done to him. But she did. Turning around she left her fist fly, almost immediately regretting it as pain went pulsing up her hand.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" she screamed, throwing open the door, When he stepped outside she slammed the door. Cursing under her breath she pressed the speed dial. When Tyler answered she opened with, "Hey, Ty. I might need to go to the hospital again."

* * *

By the time he arrived she realized she didn't need to go to the hospital. Her hand was just sore but she could move it normally. Tyler though wasn't sure but she finally talked him down to icing it and her taking some of her left over Voltaren. They were sitting on the bed, her hand cradled in his, an ice pack on top when he spoke, "My girl's a badass."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before saying, "I didn't really feel like a badass just mad as all hell."

They were quiet for a few more moments as he iced her hand then Caroline heard his voice cut into the silence, "You know even if you had chosen him, I'd still be here."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds crazy, " he murmurmed but his eyes were sincere as they met hers, "But I love you. I think I've loved you from the day we met and I've waited seven years and well...if I had to wait a little longer while you got him out of your system I would have because I love you."

"Oh Ty," she cried, her throat tightening with tears, "I love you."

"I love you too. And I always will."

* * *

_**Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm so glad you decided to take a peek at this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Also if you haven't noticed yet, I have an obsession with the Harry Winston collection. All pieces mentioned are linked in my profile.**_

_**Finally, I've been thinking of compiling all my fanfics in one place. If anyone knows of a blog site which is simple easy to use and can make my work reader friendly (that is not ) let me know. Or if you can help me figure out how to set up a great blog using Blogger or Wordpress or something I'd be eternally grateful. Let me know in the review or pm me. Thanks again guys!**_


End file.
